Harley Quinn
Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel is a former psychiatrist employed at Arkham Asylum and a known associate of the Joker, operating under the alias Harley Quinn. She is also a member of the Suicide Squad. Allies *Joker - Ex-Boyfriend *Suicide Squad - Teamates **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Teamate **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Teamate **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana - Teamate **Rick Flag *The Alliance - Teamates **JP - Teamate **Brian O'Connor **Roman Pearce **Tej **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Laurel Lance/Black Siren **Barry Allen/The Flash **Iris West **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man **Nora West-Allen/XS **Sherloque Wells **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Alex Danvers **James Olsen/Guardian **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 **Sara Lance/White Canary **Ray Palmer/Atom **Zari Tomaz **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Nate Heywood/Steel **Charlie **John Constantine **Reed Strucker **Caitlin Strucker **Lauren Strucker **Andy Strucker **John Proudstar/Thunderbird **Marcos Diaz/Eclipse **Lorna Dane/Polaris **Clarice Fong/Blink **Clary Fairchild **Isabelle Lightwood **Jace Herondale **Alec Lightwood **Magnus Bane **Simon Lewis **Luke Garroway **Maia Roberts **Matt Murdock/Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Emma Swan **David Nolan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina Mills **Henry Mills **Jacinda **Lucy **Killian Jones **Adam Davenport **Bree Davenport **Chase Davenport **Leo "Francis" Dooley **Donald Davenport **Scott McCall **Stiles Stilinski **Liam Dunbar **Malia Tate **Lydia Martin **Alex Wilder **Chase Stein **Karolina Dean **Nico Minoru **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez **Old Lace **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon **Karnak **Triton **Crystal **Cleo Sertori **Rikki Chadwick **Emma Gilbert **Zane Bennett **Lewis McCartney **Tyrone Johnson/Cloak **Tandy Bowen/Dagger **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie **Deke Shaw **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Teamate **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **T'Challa/Black Panther **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Racoon **Groot **Mantis **Jason Scott/Red Ranger **Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger **Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger **Zack Taylor/Black Ranger **Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Castiel **Dick Grayson/Robin **Rachel Roth/Raven **Kory Anders/Koriand'r/Starfire **Gar Logan/Beast Boy **Dawn Granger/Dove **Hank Hall/Hawk **Lino **Samantha Peyton - Teamate *The Next Step Dance Studio **Michelle **Emily **Eldon **Thalia **Giselle **James **Riley **West **Sloane **LaTroy **Amanda **Noah **Cierra **Henry **Amy **Richelle **Stephanie **Piper **Skylar **Cassie *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Felicia - Former Enemy *Peter - Former Enemy *Dominic Toretto - Former Teamate *Letty Ortiz - Former Teamate *Luke Hobbs - Former Teamate *Ramsey - Former Teamate *Harrison Wells - Former Teamate *Joe West - Former Teamate *Wally West/Kid Flash - Former Teamate *Mon-El - Former Teamate *Winn Schott - Former Teamate *Maggie Sawyer - Former Teamate *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - Former Teamate *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Martin Stein/Firestorm - Former Teamate *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Former Teamate *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Teamate *Gamora - Former Teamate *Drax the Destroyer - Former Teamate *Rocket Racoon - Former Teamate *Groot - Former Teamate *Mantis - Former Teamate *Eddie Brock **Venom Enemies *Feliciano's Team **Ruben **Feliciano *Arthur Fleck/Joker Status *Alive. Portrayed by *Margot Robbie. Appearences #''JP Ultimate Alliance.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 2.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 3.'' Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Suicide Squad Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 1 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 2 Characters Category:JP Ultimate Alliance 3 Characters Category:Heroes